i'M Giving You A Second Chance
by RebelGirl13
Summary: Sam is done with everything she's had to take. She's running away, and no one can change her mind. She thinks she's doing everyone a favor. She's giving them all a second chance. Rated for mild swearing. Songfic to "Second Chance" by Shinedown.


**i'M Giving You A Second Chance**

**Hello Fanfictioning World! I decided to write this little songfic after watching the music video for "Second Chance" by Shinedown. It's so sad!**

**Just so you all know, I will not be updating iSee Darkness for a while, because I'm going on vacation for two weeks!**

**This is about Sam running away, and her take on what happened to make her. Haha, "Running Away…" Oh well, different song, different fic.**

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day_

They wouldn't have realized it, but she _had_ made it through the day. They thought she couldn't handle herself. Couldn't make her own decisions. This would show them.

_I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

She was leaving today. She had bought the one-way ticket from Seattle to NYC, or wherever the hell she was going. She didn't know. She just had to get away from here.

She had gotten on that bus, even though it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. As she stared out the window, she thought about everything that had happened.

_I just saw Halley's Comet she waved  
Said "why you always running in place?"_

She didn't know. She really didn't know why she was like this, but she was. She always was running in place. Having great ideas, being as smart as she was, and never using it, or using it for the wrong things. Carly had told her this so many times before. That's part of the reason why she left.

_Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

Another reason she had left was because of him. The one she loved. Freddie. She couldn't stand being around him every day and never being able to do anything about the way she felt. He was constantly telling her to do better, and she never did. She always let him down. And she couldn't take it.

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand_

She really had done everything she could to make sure that they knew that it was her life to live, not theirs, but they didn't listen. They _never_ listened.

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

She really wasn't angry, and she thought it would just be better for everyone if she left. Better for Carly and Spencer, so she wasn't always at their house and eating their food. Better for Freddie, because he didn't have to look at the face he hated so much. Better for her mom, so she didn't have to deal with her anymore. Better for her, because she could be who _she_ wanted to be now.

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

She knew that her leaving wouldn't make them sad at all. Hell, they'd probably throw a party because she was gone. But she was okay with that. She just wanted them to be happy.

_This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today_

Nobody listened to her. Nobody cared enough to. She only had one voice, and she had said the things she meant so many times, but they didn't hear her.__

I just saw Halley's Comet shooting  
Said "why you always running in place?"

Would she ever stop running in place? Oh, now she was running _away_. But was that really any better? Or worse?

_Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

She was done with all the pain,

_Here is my chance_

All the humiliation,

_This is my chance_

And all the heartbreak. This was _it._

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

She had had enough.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

But she really did hope her leaving gave everyone they second chance they needed, they deserved.

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

The second chance _she_ deserved.


End file.
